


There was Once a Simple Time

by FallzVentus



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: First POV, Short One Shot, calming, dealing with intense emotions, stay calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: Everything is gonna be okay





	

**Author's Note:**

> Due to recent events my emotions have been all over the place. I wrote this to calm down and I hope it can help other people too.

There was once a simple time. A time of smiles. A time of peace. A time of no worries and non restless sleep. Everyone was happy and so was I. Time was simple and so was I. 

But time passed. Things got darker. Things were sad. Things were pretty bad. Time was no longer simple and people grew scared. I know because I was there. 

I thought once the world would end when time became complex. 

But it didn't. 

I'm still here. I still smile through my tears. Things are bad, but I still stand. With people I love. With people I hate. I'm still here and I'm still me. No one can take that away you see. 

If I'm still here, time is still simple. 

Because complex time has not broken me.

**Author's Note:**

> Be Calm. Be Safe. In words of someone I admire 
> 
> "It's going to be okay."


End file.
